


Listen

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [21]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day his grand, terrible and amazing adventure started, he was woken up by a fairy bouncing on top of him, screaming “hey!” over and over again in his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda series is property of Nintendo.

On the day his grand, terrible and amazing adventure started, the day Link’s life changed completely (frankly, he never could decide if it was for better or worse), he was woken up by a fairy bouncing on top of him, screaming “hey!” over and over again in his ears. He forgave her for the rude and slightly painful awakening when he found out that it was about the Great Deku Tree. More or less.

* * *

Once they started fighting monsters, Link discovered that his new companion, Navi, liked shouting. A lot. “ _Hey! Listen!_ ” Her tips against the creatures in the Great Deku Tree  were useful, certainly. The first time around. But her continued cries very quickly started to grate on his nerves. He was sure that she was an entirely nice fairy, but Link would have appreciated a lot less noise in his ear when he was facing off with monsters that could kill him. When he discovered that she would accompany him on his journey, he tried to look on the bright side. Maybe the only reason she was yelling is because she thought of him as a rookie who didn’t know what he was doing, and she would surely be quieter if he improved.

* * *

“ _Hey! Listen!_ ” The cry rang in Link’s ears as he desperately tried to dodge the Moblin guard in front of him, only to be driven into the water for what seemed like the millionth time. He looked at his companion expectantly, hoping for some information on this new threat.

“Didn’t Darunia say something about a Fairy Fountain on Death Mountain? Maybe you should check it-”

She was cut off by a glare from Link, because, frankly, she could not have picked a _worse_ time to remind him of something that required running through two villages, crossing Hyrule Field and climbing a mountain to get to.

* * *

In the final fight with Ganon, after they had travelled the realm and time itself to save Hyrule, Navi and Link stood together with a sense of companionship that remained despite their habit of getting on each other’s nerves. Even though it was Link who drove the sword in for the finishing blow, and in fact did most of the fighting, it felt like they defeated Ganon as a team. He liked to think that Navi provided moral support.

* * *

 

Something felt wrong soon after he got back to his childhood. Really, he should have realised it immediately, but other thoughts were occupying his mind. It was only when he had left the palace that he fully noticed the silence. Well, it wasn’t really silent, there was still the usual noise of Castle Town. But there wasn’t anyone telling him to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my last fic for a while in this collection; I've run out of finished one-shots. If I finish one, it'll be posted here, but they definitely won't be semi-regular. I'm going to focus more on other things I'm writing, but I'm still open to any requests anyone wants to send me.


End file.
